


Shared Dreams

by GreyLiliy



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Sara woke up at the absolute worst moment.
Relationships: Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Shared Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In the Over the Garden Wall (2016) comic series, the ending had Wirt wake up right after Sara was like “It’s a dream, we can do anything we want!” which was funny, but also made me wonder what happened on the other end of the equation. I mean, Sara thought she was lucid dreaming Wirt and was excited about being alone with the guy. I’m sure Wirt wasn’t the only one disappointed. :P
> 
> So anyway, the OtGW comics are great and you should read them. In October 2019, I started this fic to get some Sara/Wirt out of my system and I finally going around to finishing it. Enjoy!

Sara stared at the ceiling.

She put her hands over her heated cheeks and pushed them forward to rub her eyes, digging her fingers in hard enough to hurt. Sara cried out in frustration and rolled over, yanking her pillow out from under her head to cover the back of her hair.

“I shouldn’t have pointed out it was a dream again,” Sara groaned, squeezing her pillow tighter. She’d wasted the entire dream with the fun adventure with Greg’s brother and the frogs by ruining the final payoff. “I brought reality back into it.”

Poor, confused and flustered Wirt.

“At least my dream Wirt was close to the original and not some weird fantasy version,” Sara said. She dragged the pillow off her head and sat up, yawning wide. She looked at the clock and huffed, flopping back down onto the mattress with a thump. “Wirt is Wirt is Wirt.”

The dork that made her an adorable mix tape.

“He never did bring over that tape player,” Sara said. She pulled her pillow to her chest and rolled on her side. The tape in question sat on her dresser with the “For Sara” prominently on the top. “I’ll have to bother him about that again.”

After his parents took Wirt home from the hospital, Sara hadn’t had a chance to corner him. Surviving almost drowning in a lake had helped Wirt’s confidence in some areas, but he was as bashful as ever when it came to everything else.

Sara thought it was cute, but if even the dream versions of him were escaping, she would have to up her game.

“Maybe I’ll buy a player myself.” She picked up the tape and turned it over. The thought of watching Wirt’s face twist in flustered embarrassment was tempting enough to want to wait, but Sara had been patient enough with that boy. “I want to know what he recorded.”

She liked Dream Wirt’s poetry, so the real one’s had to be just as good.

Or at least better than what Sara’s subconscious had made up for him to say.

However that worked.

Sara placed the tape back on the side table and crawled under the covers again. She put her pillow back into place and exhaled.

“Wirt,” she mumbled under her breath. “Wirt, Wirt, Wirt.”

She had four more hours of sleep—maybe she could summon him again and finish what they started.

A dream kiss or two would have been nice until she could experience the real thing.

“Stupid brain,” Sara muttered into her palm as she sat at her desk hours later at school. She tapped her yellow and black, bumblebee printed pen back and forth on the surface as she yawned. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t summon the lucid dream again and spent the rest of the night with thoughts of random bees buzzing around a wolf. “I wanted one little kiss, is that too much to ask?”

A clatter of books to her left startled her into a jump.

Wirt’s red face greeted hers.

“Sorry!” Wirt said. He dropped and grabbed his things, keeping his head low to hide the red skin. Wirt hid half his face behind the books when he rose, holding them close. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Hey, Wirt,” Sara said, biting her lips. He had small bags under his eyes that were more obvious as his blush faded. “You look like you were up all night. Were you writing or something?”

“No,” Wirt said, shaking his head. He put his books on his desk and the pink returned to his upper cheeks. “I had a weird dream and woke up. I couldn’t get back to sleep afterwards.”

“Really?” Sara asked. She leaned back in her seat and pressed her lips together. “The same thing happened to me! I woke up at the worst time and then couldn’t get another wink in.”

“Wow,” Wirt said. He fidgeted with his hands under the table and averted his eyes. He swallowed and breathed in. “What a coincidence, right?”

“I dreamed about being dressed as a bee and running around with a bunch of frogs,” Sara said. She debated whether or not she should mention that Wirt and Greg were there, but the boy already looked ready to burst in embarrassment from dropping his books and overhearing Sara mention a ‘kiss.’ She’d give mercy on him and kept it vague. “After a big adventure, I was just about to get a kiss from the Hero and I woke up.”

“Oh-oh! Is that right?” Wirt asked, glancing at Sara out of the corner of his eye. “So it was the worst moment because…?”

“I didn’t get the kiss, of course,” Sara said. She put her hand in her chin and smiled. “Can you guess who the hero was?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea,” Wirt blurted. He whipped his head back to the blackboard and turned even redder. “But I hope you have better luck next time.”

Sara hoped she had better luck outside of dreams—

“And maybe I will too,” Wirt whispered under his breath, so quiet it was likely he didn’t want Sara to hear him—but she had.

“What did you dream about, Wirt?”

“A lot of things,” Wirt said. He licked his lip and looked Sara at the eye. “But I woke up at the worst time, too.”

“Did you?”

“I was on a big adventure with my little brother and someone very special,” Wirt said, his voice low. A sliver of confidence slipped into his words and Sara hung onto it, hoping for more. She knew Wirt had more in him. Wirt did not disappoint. “At the end, I almost got a kiss from her.”

“Who was she?” Sara asked, smiling wide enough to tell Wirt “I know it was me.” Sara leaned closer and reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Wirt’s ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

Wirt whispered, “You.”

“Good,” Sara said. Dreams really weren’t good enough and Sara grinned as she pushed herself up and over to kiss Wirt on the cheek. “Because you were my hero.”

“Wow.”

Wirt touched his cheek and Sara laughed at his dazed face.

“You’re cute, Wirt.” Sara patted him on the back and faced the front of the classroom. “Tell me about your dream in more detail later.”

“Sure.”

Wirt had a dopey smile on his face for the rest of class and Sara was glad to take his hand at the end and drag him somewhere private later.


End file.
